St. Catharines Fire and Emergency Services
Apparatus roster Unit numbers are in brackets after the unit assignment. Fire Station No. 1 - 64 Geneva St. Built 1950 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/4228739535/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 1 (36) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway (1050/560/2x20F) (SN#70563)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/7033801163/in/photostream Rescue 1 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway] :Spare Pump (13) - 1996 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry (1050/620) (SN#M5626) :Spare Rescue (16) - 1995 Ford E350 / Pro-Tec light rescue :Command (3) - 2007 Chevy Van Fire Station No. 2 - 190 Linwell Rd. Built 1958 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863373985/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 2 (15) - 2005 Sutphen Shield (1250/600/20F) (SN#HS 3950)] Fire Station No. 3 - 285 Pelham Rd. Built 1958 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863374375/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 3 (12) - 1998 American Lafrance Eagle / Metalfab (1050/600) (SN#M98-5995)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863375585/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 3 Spare (25) - 2008 Sutphen SL75 quint (1500/500/20F/75' midship) (SN#HS4421)] (Units 12 and 25 are both designated Pump 3. Unit 25 is only used as a Spare.) Fire Station No. 4 - 14 Walnut St. Built 1905 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863316165/in/set-72157622040176415/ Spare Pump (18) - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/600/15F) (SN#M9059)] Fire Station No. 5 - 145 Martindale Rd. Built 2001 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863455735/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 5 (19) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) (SN#M6559)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3864239574/in/set-72157622040176415/ Ladder 5 (26) - 2004 Sutphen TS95 (1250/300/95' platform) (SN#HS 3821)] Fire Station No. 6 - 465 Scott St. Built 1979 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3863467527/in/set-72157622040176415/ Pump 6 (17) - 2008 Spartan Advantage MFD / Smeal (1050/840/2x20F)(SN#809230)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/3864252696/in/set-72157622040176415/ Ladder 6 (27) - 2006 Sutphen SPH100 (1500/400/100' platform) (SN#HS 4129)] Assignment unknown Retired apparatus :(Shop #7) - 1992 International 4900 / [[Almonte] tanker (-/1500)] :(Shop #21) - 1990 Pierce Dash / [[Superior] pump (1050/700) (SN#SE 1077)] :(Shop #6) - 1989 Pierce Arrow / Superior pump (1050/750) (SN#SE 939) :(Shop #24) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Phoenix pump (1050/750) (SN#PH-8-166) (Sold 2008) :(Shop #25) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault 100' midship aerial (Sold 2007) :(Shop #19) - 1986 International Cargostar / Anderson pump (1050/750) (SN#CS-1250-90) :(Shop #11) - 1984 International Cargostar / King pump (1050/750) (SN#830024) :(Shop #10) - 1983 International Cargostar / King pump (1050/750) (SN#830025) :(Shop #14) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville 100' midship aerial (SN#PFT-1258) :(Shop #9) - 1982 International Cargostar / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1203) :(Shop #17) - 1981 International Cargostar / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1139) :(Shop #15) - 1979 International Cargostar / Pierreville 100' midship aerial (Sold 2004) :1979 Chevrolet / Wayne Command unit :(Shop #20) - 1978 International Cargostar / King (1050/500) pump (SN#77052) (Sold 1998) :(Shop #12) - 1976 Ford C / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (SN#PFT-537) :1976 Ford C / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (Sold to Lakeland Rural Municipality Volunteer Fire Cooperative) :(Shop # 7) - 1970 Ford C900 / Lafrance pump (840/500) (SN#F-70-142) (Sold to Caledon Fire and Emergency Services) :(Shop #16) - 1970 Ford C / Thibault tanker (250/1500) :1968 International Cincinnati Cab / King pump (1050/500) (SN#67040) :(Shop # 5) - 1968 International / Lafrance pump (1050/500) :(Shop #13) - 1968 International / Thibault 100' midship aerial (Sold to Pelham Fire Services) :(Shop #8) - 1965 International VCO200 / Marsh (1050/500) pump (SN#G-1121) :1958 GMC / King pump (625/500) (SN#5820) :1958 GMC / King pump (625/500) (SN#5821) :1958 GMC / King pump (625/500) (SN#5822) :(Shop #15) - 1956 Mercury M800 Big Job / Thibault 65' midship aerial (Traded in to Pierreville, 1980. Served temporarily with Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) Future plans The City is planning to build a new fire hall to replace Station 4 on Walnut St. The new building will be located at 427 Merritt St. and will include a dispatch centre and emergency operations centre. Construction is planned to start in Spring 2012, with completion by Spring 2013. External links *St. Catharines Fire Department *Photos of the Entire Department, current as of 10/10/09 *http://www.flickr.com/photos/planestrainsandfiretrucks/, Photos By Kevin Mussat Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario Saint Catharines, Ontario